Saga Del Alicornix Libro 1 Nuevo Comienzo
by losnuevemundosdelrey
Summary: tras haber perdido todo lo que amaba sunset es asesinada por un amigo que la traiciono peeo en vez de morir vuel en el tiempo hasta el dia donde conocio a la chica que amo y no pudo salvar ,con esta nueva oportunidad sunset hara las cosas bien mientras se asegura de cambiar el futuro de todos los seres que le importan
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1 tristesa y recuerdos

en una lluviosa noche una chica estaba recostada junto al espejo el cual era el portal a otro mundo pero ahora que ese mundo ya no existia ahora era un simple espejo la chica estaba lastimada y desorientada habia perdido todo su familia su hogar su mundo ella ya no tenia nada solo le quedaba esperar la muerte ,la lluvia no paraba sunset estaba recostada junto a la estatua de la escuela su ropa estaba destrosada y tenia mucha sangre ,ella apenas mantenia la conciencia ya que sus heridas seguian sangrando mientras otra figura cubierta por l lluvia llegaba y le hablaba

-has yegado a tu limite pero diste una buena batalla perdi a todos mis compañeros pero todos sabiamos lo que pasaria si te enfrentabamos ,dijo un hombre cubierto de una harmadura y una tunica blanca

-maltael dijo sunset refirendose al sujeto frente a ella ,asi que has venido a matarme propio del angel de la muerte no hibas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de destruirme no es asi ,preguntaba mientras el observaav a sunset con una mirada perdida

-no me odies por esto dijo señalando la persona a sunset ,eres una gran amenaza ademas de que has obtenido demasiado poder la magia de nightmare moon ,discord ,changelis ,ponis umbra ,tirek ,los fenix ,los alicornios has aprendido demasiadas magias y algunas son peligrosas magias oscuras ,te volviste demasiado poderosa y inestable has amenazado todos los mundos con tu existencia ,por eso debo detenerte aqui mismo arquitecta de equestria

-nadie mas me habia llamado con ese nombre desde la era antigua cuando cree equestria y a todas las razas que existen,quien hubiera pensado que yo la primera y unica de mi especie terminaria asi ,reencarnado una y otra vez para ser assinada por aquellos que llame compañeros

-no me odies te corrompiste amenasaste tu mundo y otros mundos tuvimos quye tomar una eleccion y tu existencia fue algo que nunca debio ser una alicornio y una fenix estas dos fuerzas nunca debieron mesclarse ,ademas la oscuridad en ti es demasiado peligrosa esa magia oscura traera destruccion a todo el multiverso ,pero de todas formas lo siento asi que tienes unas ultimas palabras que decir antes de que te ejecute

-lo lamento ,dijo la pelifuego con lagrimas en los ojos

-eh que quieres decir con lo lamento

-lamento no haber salvado a mis amigas y lo que sucedio el daño que les cause ,lamento no haber podido salvarlas y mas que nada lamento haber perdido su amistad y el amor de ella de quien me ayudo

-lo siento lamento tener que hacer esto tal vez no me creas dijo maltael con una cara llena de remordimiento

-maltael lo se es solo que me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si pudiera regresar al dia en que conoci a twi le habria confesado mi amor por ell..,sunset escupio sangre las heridas le estaban acortando la vida

-adios sunset deseo que la muerte te traiga la paz que deseas,maltael apuñalo a sunset con su espada mientras la vei soltar su ultimo respiro , adios pequeña duerme dijo maltael antes de retirarse del lugar

sunset abrio los ojos para ver la ocuridad abra muerto estara en el mas alla fue el pensamiento que tenia la pelifuego pero noto algo que le llamo la atencion era la sensacion de que sentia el viento soplar,aaaahhh que es esto se oyo un grito que hizo a la pelifuego abrir los ojos y notar algo que la impacto

sunset al abrir los ojos vio que era de dia estaba soleado y brillaba el sol pero mas que nada que estaba en la escuela canterlot ,mas precisos en la biblioteca de la escuela ,estaba acostada en la biblioteca pero al oir el ruido que probenia de afuera , vio por la ventanase impacto al ver que se trataba de twi gritando y haciendo un escandalo al instante reconocio esa ecena fue la primera vez que twi llego al mundo humano pero era imposible no lo podia creer hasta que miro por los alrededores y vio un calendario , la fecha del calendario era la misma que la de ese dia cuando decidio robar la corona y twi la persiguio al mundo humano de alguna forma habia regresado al pasado al momento donde encontro lo que siempre anelo la amistad y el amor de una familia al darse cuenta que habia regresado a ese dia entendio que tenia una segunda oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas ,ahora era su oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y salvarlas a todas de evitar las tragedias que afliguieron a sus amigas y los acontecimientos que destruyeron equestria sunset debia hacer planes para salvarlos a todos y esta vez no sedetendriapor nada para protejer a su preciada familia la que estaba en ambos mundos

sunset dejo que las cosas siguieran su camino esta vez no intimido a fluttershy pero se aseguro de que twi se encontrara con ella usando su magia para abrir la mochila de la pequeña miedosa de su amiga asegurandose que se le cayeran los y wque twi que estaba cerca la ayudara asi la reconoceria y la ayudaria eso iniciaria todos los encuentros eceptuando su encuentro con flahs ,ese molesto chico no se la arebataria esta vez ella tendria su amor por que lucharia por ella

las cosas siguieron como en el preimer encuentro twi conocio a todas las chias una a una mientras se hacia amiga de todas ellas hsta que termino el dia de clases twi se quedo en la escuela y sunset empezo los preparativos mientras llam por celular a varias personas para conseguir lo necesario para iniciar su plan de salvar a sus amigas haciendo los arreglos necesarios para que mañana en la mañana sunset iniciara su encuentro con sus amigas ,el dia termino y sunset se fue a su casa no sin antes poner una barrera en la escuela para que nadie se acercara y lastimara a twi ,despues de poner la barrear se hizo invisible y entro en la biblioteca par observar a su pequeña princesa mientras dormia al ver la cara dormida de twi sunset no pudo evitar dar un ulce beso en los labios de su princesa durmiente para despues retirarse y empezar a hacer los preparativos ya que conocia el futuro sabia como empezar a cambiar el curso del futuro y salvara todos

sunset sabia que debia empezar por confrontar a twi y a las mane sabia que seria duro al principio debido a que ellas todavia sentian algo de enojo por ella y mas cuando twi las ayudara a arreglar los malentendidosque su yo pasado habia ocasionado pero debia confrontarlas y contarles la verdad.

a la mañana siguiente twi habi reunido a las mane que seguian discutiendo,pero twi no se rindio con el hecho de hacerlas entrar en razon y entender los malentendidos y arreglar su amistad pero tras una larga discusion y unpartido agotador las habia ayudado a reconciliarse y despues tuvieron un dia de amistad y contarles su secreto ellas entendieron lo que debian hacer derrotar a sunset y salvar la amistad de la escuela pero la princesa no sabia como ,sabia que tenia que salvar la escuela para detener a sunset y la unica manera era ser coronada reina del baile cy asi tener devuelta su corona para poder detener a sunset

-y como planeas convertirte en la reina del vaile y destronar a sunset ,ella mantiene control de los estudiantes algunos pormiedo otros por admiracion a sus increibles habilidadespregunto aj

-si no va ser facil vencer a sunset ella ha derrotado a cada persona que la desafia ,hablo dash

-oh ya se daras una fiesta para que todos se diviertan y voten por ti suguirio pinky pie

-eso suena bien podria hacer unos lindos trajes dijo rarity

-y podiamos llevar lindos animalitos para que los estudiantes los acaricien dijo flutershy

todas dsicutian la mejor opcion pero ya que las ideas de todas sonaban bien por lo que era dificil escoger entre una ,pero la duda de la princesa seguia en su mente, como derrotar a sunset la mejor forma era recuperar la corona magica pero la subdirectora luna la tenia bajo llave y no sabian donde estaba bueno hsta que se la entregaran a la reina del baile asi que las chicas estaban en dud,a sobre que hacer ya que el baile era en tres dias y sin la corona como la derrotarian eran las dudas de todas hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar

-oh solo pueden hablar conmigo sin la necesidad de pelear ,al escucharse esa vos las mane volteron a la persona que hablo y se sorprendieron al ver que era sunset pero lo que las sorprendio mas fue que notaron que poseia la corona magica de la princesa twilight

-la corona como la obtuviste la subirectora luna la habia guardado pregunto aj con algo de preocupacion en la voz

-haces preguntas cuando ya conoces las respuestas es simple la obtuve con magia al escanear la escuela supe donde estaba asi que la teletransporte a mi mano facil no bueno aqui tenes twi te la devuelvo ,dijo sunset mientras lansaba la corona hasta las manos de la prinesa dejando confundidas a las chicas ,pero antes de que alguna dijera una palabra sunset se teletransporto atras de applejack sorpendiendo a todas

-como lo hiciste hablo sorprendida applejack mientras se ponia en pose de defensa esperando a que sunset las atacara pero la pelifuego no hacia ningun movimiento sospechoso solo se quedaba platicando tranquilamente

-ya te lo dije magia ademas no deberia sorprenderte tanrto twi debio contarte que soy una poni magica de la otra equestria como ella asi que es normal para el usar magia ,respondio con tono gracioso la pelifuego mientras mira las caras confundidas de las chicas

-sunset robaste la corona que planeas hacer con el elemento de la magia no me digas que planeas usarlo par..

twi no pudo terminar su frase por que sunset se volvio a teletrasportar esta vez frente a ella haciendo que la chica estuviera apunto de caer para atras pero fue tomada de la cinturo por la chica de cabello fuego para despues abrazarla frente ala mirada atonita de todas en especial a twi que pro alguna razon se sonrojo mientras su corazon latia con fuerza

-te extrañe twi realmente estoy feliz de volver a verte dijo la pelifuego soltando unas lagrimas

mientras seguia abrazando a la chica de cabellera azul quien no podia creer que la chica de la que hasta hace poco habia escuchado muchas cosas horribles y habia robado su corona de repente la estaba abrazando despues de debolversela pero por alguna razon no podia evitars sonrojarse

en otro lado de la ciudad en un almacen abandonado tres figuras discutian

que perdiste la fuente de la señal dijo una de las figueras era un hombre jover con un traje reforzado y varias armas su nombre

-no es mi culpa solo duro un instante ,respondio un adulto corpuleno y grande de almenos mas de dos metros y medio de altura con un traje de empresario

pero no habia duda es una magia oscura ,dividamonos y busquemos por todos lados pero no lo olviden si ven al objetivo no deben matarla sin importar que debemos saber que clase de amenaza es y donde se encuentran los demas fugitivos ,nuestra mision es atraparlo vivo dijo el ultimode los tres sujetos este llebaba un traje ninja con una katana

los tres discutian de como atrapar al objetivo pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un grupo que les dio que se largaran ,lo que no le cayo bien a los tres sujetos y en un instante asesinaron a todos los mienbros de la pandilla

las mane y twi seguian confundidas

sunset seguia abrazndo a twi sin notar la confucion de la chica de pelo azul pero tuvo que soltarla por que fue separada a la fuerza por aj y dash

-no se que pretendes pero no permitiremos que lastimes a twi es nuestra amiga y la protejeremos si intentas acerle algo

sunset mostraba una cara sin exprecion ante las palabras de las chicas notando que estaba rodeada por las otras chicas mientras estas la miraban de forma precabida

je..jejejejajajaja ,se escuchaba la risa de sunset nada ha cambiado siguen siendo iguales

applejack eres la honestidad con todos y todo siempre hablando y actuando con honestidad nunca dejndo que alguien te mienta odias las mentiras y te niegas a mentir aunque a veces eso te deje ver como alguien fria pero esa es la honestidad que representas

-rainbow dash eres leal , leal a tus amigos y a tus objetivos siempre esforzandote para mejorar siempre apuntando ganar pero por que eres leal odias perder pero odias mas no dar lo mejor de ti por esa razon representas la lealtad

-pinky pie eres la risa ,siempre trallendo felicidad a otros y siempre mostrando felicidad desde el fondo de tu corazon pero por eso msmo deseas que todos sean felices y rian tu eres la reprecentacion de la risa

-rarity eres la generosidad, siempre ayudando a tus amigas cuando necesitan pero tambien ofreces tu ayudaa quienes la necesitan aun cuando ellos no lo admitan tu representas la generosidad

-flutershy eres la amabilidad , amable con tus amigas y las demass personas asi omo con los animales y aquellos que lo necesitan siempreciendo amble con todos tu repreentas la amabilidad

-y tu twi eres la amistad siempre ofreciendo tu amistad y buscando la amistad de todos aun la de aquellos que son tus enemigos por que crees que todos serian mas felices si tuvieran amigos asi no estarian solos tu representas la amistad y la magia son tu elemento.

todas estaban confundidas ante las declaraciones de la pelifuego ecepto twi que reconocio el significado de sus palabras eran las caracteristicas de los elementos de la armonia que portaban sus amigas las portadoras de los elementos de este mundo, sunset como es que

-lo se creeme se demasiadas cosas por eso debes guardar el secreto por ahora

-no entiendo eres la misma sunset shimmer exclamo dash con cierta precaucion en sus palabras

-si lo soy y la vez no respondio la pelifuego hay demasiadas cosas que quisiera explicarles asi qu si ustedes estan de acuerdo me gustaria invitarlas esta noche a una pijamada en mi casa alli les explicare todo con detalles solo si ustedes quieren

que pretendes exclamo twi , quiero hablar y divertirme con ustedes simplemente eso es lo que quiero acaso no es bueno ,el descanso va a terminar asi que las vere en la tarde en mi casa si deciden venir a por cierto les he mandado mi direccion a cada una de ustedes por celular y twi ya que no tienes te vere despues de clase para que vallamos juntas sera divertido asi que hasta la salida

sunset partio despues de terminar de hablar dejando a las mane six con dudas ,como pudo hacer magia,si tiene esa magia por que no la habia utilizado antes y otras preguntas mas pero notaron que habia dejado la corona ahi mismo como si no le importara,que esta pasando sunset posee magia y no solo eso la corona que habia robado la que tenia un gran poder la devolvio como si no importara y mas aun nos hablo y trato como si fueramos mejores amigas que rayos pasa se cuestiono dasd con demaiadas dudas en la cabeza

-no lo se respondio applejack ,pero es hobio que si lo hubiera deseado ella pudo lastimarnos , mas aun respondio nuestras preguntas con honestidad

-pero no pareciera que quisiera lastimarnas mas bien parecia que realmente le daba felicidad hablar y vernos opino pinki pie que estab feliz con lo bien que se habia llevado en esta platica con sunset

-asi que que haremos ,iremos con ella o no hoy es viernes asi que podriamos ir y pasar la noche en su casa pregunto fluttershy con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mostrano que sunset le habia agradado por lo amable que habia sido

-es cierto ella fue amable casi no puedo creer que sea la sunset que conoemos si ella esta dispuesta a ser nuestra amiga deberiamos intentarlo aclaro rarity

-esa es un buena pregunta ya se iremos , pero hay que estar preparadas por si planea algo y twi espera a alguna de nosotras no debes ir sola con ella esta bien dijo dash

-de acuerdo applejack las esperare asi que vamos a ver que planea y debemos obtener respuestas sugirio twi con una voz determinada pero por dentro no podia ocultar la verguenza que quedo del abrazo que le dio la chica

despues de clases en la entrada de la escuela mientras todos los estudiantes partian a su casa o venian a recogerlos ,tres figuras salieron de la escuela para esperar a alguien

twi ,apple jack y rainbow dash estaban saliendo de la escuela se preguntaban donde estaba la chica de pelo ambar ya que se suponia que las veria despues de clases pero ya era hora de salir y no la encontraban

-me pregunto donde estara se suponia que la veriamos afuera aclaro twi con cierta duda, tal ve todo era una broma y nos dejo plantadas repityio la chica purpura

-tal vez no cambio y solo se burlo de nosotras para dejarnos fuera de algun plan malvado ,penso para si misma la vaquera con una mirada seria mientras volteaba a todos lados confirmano que la pelifuego no estuviera precente

-quien se burlo de ustedes y cual es ese plan malvado del que hablan,dijo una voz familiar que estaba hablando a sus espaldas mientras las chicas etsban inpresionadas

las chicas se sorprendieron por que la chica habia aparecido atras de ellas,mintras dos estaban en shock la peli azul se quedo en duda mientras preguntaba ,de donde saliste ,ya que ninguna de las chicas noto de donde habia salido la pelifuego mientrs la princesa entendio lo que pso recientemente

-no puede ser te hiciste invisible verdad, pregunto twili con cierta duda en la voz mientras se antenia firme ante la sorpresa que le dio la chica frente a ella ,mienrtras la miraba como dama una sonrisa de felicidad por averlas sorprendido,lo cual hizo sonrojar a la princesa

-ding dong acertaste aqui tienes tu recompensa , la peli ambar le dio un calido abrazo a la chica azul mientras esta se estaba sonrojadando,pero la chica morada no podia contener la verguenza de estar siendo abrazada por la pelifuego y se alejo un poco por lo avergonzada que estaba mientras las compañeras de la peli azul notaron su expresion entre avergonzada y sonrojada dash como ere de esperarse de ella no entendio por que se sonrojaba y despues de pensarlo no lo entendia por que se miraba asi por un solo abrazo pero apple jack empezo a notarlo como ella tenia una pareja de la cual estaba profundamente enamorada noto las similitudes y se dio cuenta de que apesar de que su amiga habia venido a detener a sunset tenia ciertos sentimientos que ella misma no notaba y de los sentimientos de la peli ambar por la peli azul

en ese instante applejack sabia que sunset habia cambiado para bien a pesar del daño que les hizo en el pasado , sabia que la sunset de ese momento no queria lastimarlas mas bien queria ser su amiga como habia dicho fluttersy pero aun asi no conocia sus motivos para cambiar , pero sabia que la sunset de ahora era confiable y necesitaba esperar hasta la pillamada de esta noche para obtener respuestas y si las respuestas de sunset eran honestas y de acciones buenas entonces seria la primera en ofrecerle su amistad algo que ella buscaba

vean mi otro subida

Hilos del Destino Libro I Regalo de Generosidad 4


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo dos hogar y reliquias

en canterlot hight

despues de que tres chicas terminaran sus actividades despues de la escuela se reunieron en la entrada para ir a visitar a sus amigas mientras las tres chicas suspiraban mientras caminaban por la salida ,la razon era simple habian sido dejadas de lado por sus compañeras y eso las entristecio un poco

-no puedo creer que apple jack no me esperara ,dijo rarity con una voz triste mientras miraba alcielo como si quisiera llorar

-no te preocupes de sweguro lo hizo por que no podia dejar a dash y twi a solas con sunset se que ella dijo que cambio pero le preocupa que algo pase aunque en realidad me alegraria que haya cambiado seria bueno si pudieramos ser todas aamigas ,dijo fluttershy mientras animaba a rarity ,aunque por dentro tambien sentia algo de tristesa de que dash no la llevara a ella

-vaya se nota que ambas son chicas enamoradas en una lastima que aj no pueda decir que ustedes dos son pareja raryty y es mas lastima que dash no muestre su lado afectoso y te diga cosas lindas por lo mucho que la amas fluttershy , dijo pinki al ver a las dos damas enamoradas

las palabras que dijo pinkie habian dejado en silencio a las dos chicas que no sabian como reacionar ya que ambas estaban sorprendidas no solo de que ambas estuvieran enamoradas de chicas si no de que ambas eran amigas y nunguna lo sabia a ecepcion de pinkie que de alguna forma se entera de todo

-como lo supiste dijo rarity con una voz temblorosa al saber que no podia negarlo no por lo menos a pinkie que siempre se daba cuenta de las cosas que otros ignoran

-si no es como i yo..

fluttershy no podia ayar la forma de armar palabras por lo avergonzada que estaba habia sido descubierta ,sus sentimientos habian sido descubiertos

-les dare un conejo chcas solo deben ser honestas con sus sentimientos yo lo soy y soy muy feliz ,algo que nunca debe importarles es lo que otros piensen solo debe iimportarles lo que ustedes sientan

dijo pinkie al mirar una foto en su celular con una sonrisa cosa que sus dos acompañantes notaron al acercarse y mirar a quien estaba en la pantalla ambas chicas se sorprendieron

pinkie esa perso..

antes de que laguna terminara su frase pinkie volteo a verlas y dijo

-es mipareja y soy muy feliz al estar con ella por que no importa lo que los demas piencen solo me preocupa lo que ella sienta ,dijo la fiestera con una dulce sonrisa mientras miraba a sus amigas

en otro lado de la ciudad en la casa de sunset

despues de estar caminando un rato las chicas llegaron a la casa de sunset , su casa hera una hermosa y grande casa de tres pisos y un patio amplio con varios arboles, dash no evito hacer dos preguntas

-como pagaste una casa tan grande y por que tienes una casa grande si vives sola pregunto la deportista con una cara de asombro al ver la enorme casa en la que vivia sunset

la peli ambar se quedo callada un rato por la pregunta pues aunque sabia que dash no habia hecho la pregunta con mala intencion el hecho de que nunca habia llevado a nadie a su hogar era por las cosas que ocultaba en esa casa ,sunset volteo a ver a la deportista hasta que solto un suspiro y dio la respuesta a sus preguntas

-simple cuando deje equestria traje mucho oro y joyas las que resultaron ser muy valiosas en este mundo asi que las vendi y consegui una fortuna que use para hacer inversiones en compañias que me dieron grandes veneficios y segundo es mejor una casa grande para tener un lugar espacioso para mis investigaciones ademas es util por si tengo que salir deprisa por algunos dias a causa de los viajes que hago en mis investigaciones o guardar los objetos que encuentro y recolecto durante el trascurso de mis viajes

-objetos pregunto apple jack al pensar en lo que dijo la pelifuego sobre sus viajes y los objetos que traia de ellos

-si objetos magicos ,herramientas y artefactos asi tambien como los libros y pergaminos de diferentes culturas aunque en este mundo la magia es algo muy raro todavia hay rastros de que hay magia en este mundo

al decir las palabras magicas ,libros el rostro de twi se ilumino con los ojos llenos de emocion al saber que hay magia en este mundo y mas aun que sunset tenia muchos libro y pergaminos llenos de secretos ,twi al pensar que podria ver los textos magicos de este mundo no dudo en mirar a la pelifuego y preguntar si podia observar eso libros ya que ella segia teniendoe esa pasion por los libros

-sunset si es posible podria hecharle un vistazo a esos libros por favor ,dijo twi con una mirada de cachorrito a la cual sunset no pudo negarse

-si no hay problema asi que pasen las demas no tardaran en venir asi que por que no esperamos a dentro mientras voy a preparar la cena

-la cena , dijo con una cara de confusion dash ya que no sabia que la pelifuego cocinara o se interesara en cosas como esas

si la cena ,respondio sunset al ver la cara de dash lo cual le hizo entender la pregunta que hizo , como se quedaran a dormir esta noche seguro tendran hambre asi que preparare algo delicioso respondio la pelifuego con una sonrisa mientras miraba a a dash lo que la hizo sentir preocupada al notar por que le sonreia era por que ella pensaba que sunset solo era una chica que se preocupaba por su belleza esterior y no por cosas normales de una muchacha o comoalgunos lo intrerpetarian cosas del hogar

las chicas entraron pero se sorprendieron al instante al ver el interior de la casa de sunset ,la sala estaba llena de fotos de paisajes que habia visto en sus viajes, muebles varias televisiones asi como juegos de video y estantes llenos de libros de toda clase arte ,literatura ,musica , muchos libros estaban llenos de cosas que no distingia twi que al no entender de que eran los libros se acerco al estante y encontro todo tipo de libros pero no encontro lo que buscaba libros de magia cosa que noto la pelifuego

-si estas buscando los libros de magia no estan ahi eson los libros que uso para mostrar ,los libros de magia los tengo en el sotano junto con los demas objetos magicos,las chicas sintieron curiosidad y le preguntaron si podian mirar a lo que la peli fuego respondio que no habia problema asi que todas bajaron al sotano pero se sorprendieron al ver toddas las cosas que habia en el inmenso sotano y se sorprendieron mas por lo que vieron en los estantes

heran estantes llenos de libros de magia y piedras hermosas asi como rubies del tamaño de un perro pequeño pergaminos de magia ,todo tipo de espadas que irradiaban un brillo magico asi como arcos, hachas y lanzas ,habia todo un arsenal en el inmenso sotano asi como piedras preciosas pinturas y objetos que no entnedieron para que servian pero lo que seguia llamando la atencion era el arcenal de armas magicas

las chicas voltearon a la peli ambar y dijeron que era peligroso tener tantas armas a lo que esta les respondio que eran objetos magicos y que todo lo que habia en este sotano tenia magia , de alguna forma las chicas notaron que twi ya no estaba con ellas y la buscaron con la mirada hasta que encontraro ella ya estaba en uno de los estantes de la orilla leyendo uno de los libros magicos pero notaron que tenia una exprecion seria en el rostro

-todos estos libros son libros de hechisos y magia prohibida de equestria como llegaron aqui y muchos de estos no estan nisiquiera en la biblioteca privada del castillo de celestia en canterlot dijo la peli azul mirando a sunset con dudas en los ojos

-es simple esos libros los encontre durante algunos de mis muchos viajes por toda equestria ,como dicipula de celestia yo tenia muchas misiones de investigacion por lo que fui a muchas partes incluido el castillo de las hermanas en el bosque everfree y otros lugares como templos escondidos y cuevas donde obtuve muchos tesoros pero algunos de esos lugares eran custiodados por poderosos dragones o armaduras encantadas asi muchas veces tuve que pelear bastante duro por conseguir algunos de esos tomos de magia

apple jack y rainbow dash se sorprendieron al escuchar sobre que sunset habia peleado con dragones y fantasmas y mostruos solo por obtener grandes tesoros o por incluso un libro asi que no pudieron evitar hacer la pregunta a sunset de que tan rica era

-bueno si tuviera que ponerlo simple he comprado muchas compañias de todo tipo para asegurarme que tenga recursos en este mundo asi como propiedades por todo el mundo ,cosas como hoteles para tener donde alogarme durante mis viajes , hospitales para asegurarme de poder atenderme bien cuando resultaba herida en algunas de mis aventuras cruseros de carga para poder transportar mucho objetos y recursos a algunas de mis bases por todo el mundo y aviones comerciales para poder viajar rapido a cualquier lugar que necesite

esa respueta dejo sorprendidas a las chicas

-entonces eres multibillonaria no es asi ,pregunto dash a sunset con una cara de impresion

-si pero mas que nada casi todo lo tengo guardado en bancos por todo el mundo para cuando viajo en una de mis busquedas siempre pueda contar con dinero para mis gastos , la charla duro un rato mas hasta que se escucho el sonido del timbre

al escuchar el timbre las chicas entendieron que ya habian llegado las pesonas restantes del grupo

-las chicas ya deben haber llegado asi que vamos arriba no hay que hacerlas esperar por que pueden preocuparse entonces las precentes subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta ,en efecto eran fluttershy ,pinky pie y rarity que habian llegado

-bonita tu casa es demasiado grande y esta muy bien hecha dijo fluttershy en su habitual tono de voz timido

-pasen chicas apenas voy a empezar a preparar la cena pueden jugar o ver la televicion mientras esta la cena , pinkie pie y fluttershy se pusieron a jugar mientars sunset y apple jack empezaron a preparar la cena dejando a rarity rainbow dash y twi viendo la television ,no tienes que ayudarme applejack yo puedo sola con todo dijo sunset mientras la vaquera negaba con la cabeza ya que ella era una invitada debia ayudar con algo por lo menos era su deber mostrar algo de cortesia por ser una invitada

asi estuvieron un rato hasta que la cena estuvo lista ,bien chicas es hora de comer dijo la vaquera mientras terminaba sde servir los platos y se sentaban las chicas cuando empezaron a comer se sorprendieron al ver los platillos que habian cosinado la vaquera y laanfritiona de la cena ,algunos de los platillos eran pure de papa, ensalada de frutas , pasta y un postre hecho por pinky pie que al final decidio que queria ayudar haciendo el postre

-sunset eres vegetariana perdon que lo pregunte pero como la comida que preparaste es toda vegetariana y siempre comes frutas en la escuela me da curiosidad no es que me moleste yo tambien como puras verduras y frutas dijo la timida fluttershy

-si fluttershy como soy un pony no como carne pero eso no significa que solo coma verduras tambien como frutas ,me gusta el helado , los pasteles de manzana y el flan , pero como soy una pony como twi ella tambien ah estado comiendo fruta hasta ahora pense que seria bueno preparar algo que disfrutara , dijo con una sonrisa lo que hizo sonrojar a la peli azul

-pero hay algo que no entiendo dijo dash con una mirada seria

-si que es rainbow dash ,respondio sunset con un semblante calmado al suponer que era lo que queria preguntar la deportista

-por que robaste la corona de twi si se la hibas a devolver despues de todo y como es que poses magia , si twi dijo que aqui no hay magia,la pregunta de dash dejo un silencio mientras notaban la seria exprecion de sunset

-chicas como lo prometi voy a contarles mi secreto de por que soy diferente a como me recuerdan y por que actue como lo he hecho hoy

-soy sunset la misma de hace unos dias pero como sabran yo robe la corona de la ptwi por mis deseos egoistas ,pero algo paso cuando cruce el portal el elemento de la magia se activo en mi como si una parte de mi volviera la parte que era buena el elemento de la magia esta conectada a su portadora que representa la amistad y como me conecte con el elemento los sentimientos de twi llegaron a mi volviendome buena spor eso soy buena ahora pero sigue habiendo magia oscurad en mi ,al decir esas palabras los ojos de sunset desprendieron una neblina purpura que dejo un poco asustadas a las mane mientras sunset notaba el temor de las chicas deciso la neblina volviendo sus ojos ala normalidad ,bueno dejando eso de lado disfrutemos esta cena

-oye por que no hay carne ,cuestiono dash antes de notar cierta mirada de miedo probeniente de fluttershy lo que la dejo un poco asustada

-dashy querida pense que habiamos quedado en no comer mas carne por que no debiamos comer a los lindos animales, hablo la chica amante de los animales mientras soltaba una de sus tan raras miradas serias dejando un poco aterradas a las precentes

-no hay carne por que soy vegetariana respondio sunset intentando calmar a la aterradora fluttershy , como lo dije antes soy un equino asi que no como carne y ademas querida no pense que tuvieran ese tipo de relacion supongo que ya se quien de las dos manda en la casa ,dijo sunset con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras observaba a las dos chicas que estaban discutiendo dejando sorprendidas a las precentes en especial a la pequeña timida

-por favor no se lo digas a nadie dijo exaltada fluttershy mientras miraba a la pelifuego

-no se preocupen no se lo dire a nadie todos tenemos secretos que preferimos no contar hasta que estemos listos ,cuando ustedes quieran decir al mundo sobre su relacion sera cuando esten listas , dijo sunset con una dulce mirada

-como te enteraste pegunto rainbow sorprendida de que sunset supiera de su relacion especial con fluttershy

-fue facil ustedes siempre estan juntas y se mantienen unidadas en todo tipo de situaciones ,yo tengo buen ojo para todo tipo de cosas que otras personas no lo notarian por que no son tan habiles para entender a las personas como yo , dijo la peli fuego mientras les daba una mirada a rarity y apple jack que al notar la mirada que les habia lanzado sunset se sonrojaron al instante y voltearon a otro lado avergonsadas

despues de haber cenado sunset les conto a las demas sobre su colecion de objetos magicos a lo que pinkie no dudo en ir al sotano mientras andaba mirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso hasta que algo llamo su atencion era un esfera de medio metro de diametro que tenia adentro una pequeña isla con una selva playas montañas de varios tipos entre las cualles habia heladas ,mesetas y una torre en medio de la isla

-sunny que es esto ,dijo la pelirosa con una mirada brillante

todas miraban a pinkie quienes le preguntaban que era eso de sunny a lo que la pelirosa respondio

-sunny es un buen apodo no es asi ,dijo la la chica fiestera en respuesta

las miradas hiban dirigias a la chica fiestera ya que apenas intentaban conocer a sunset por lo que no sabian como era su personalidad y si le gustaria que le pusieran apodos pero cuando voltearon a ver a la pelifuego esta estaba sonriendo

-si es un bonito apodo me gusta mucho gracias pinkie , la pelifuego estaba conplacida con el sobre nombre ,ah pero ten cuidado ese es un mundo pequeño

-esa esfera es un mundo pequeño, fue la duda de todas las chicas al oir la respuesta de sunset

-asi es un mundo pequeño ,es una barrera dimensional la cual es una barrera magica de tiempo y espacio donde todo transcurre de difernete forma un minuto aqui es un dia alli ,pero al ser una barrera esta se vuelve un lugar donde magos y guerreros entrenaban sus habilidades para ser mas poderos ,no hace falta decir que en ese lugar al pasar el tiempo mucho mas lento no afecta a uno nuestro tiempo no se vera afectado por esa barrera es decir que un año ahi no seran mas que unas horas de tiempo para nosotras

por eso ese lugar es perferco para entrenar y vacacionar ya que cuenta con todo tipo de clima y lugas como playas ,montañas bosque y de mas lugares ,esta era la zona perfecta para acrobasias ,acampar y hacer cualquier tipo de evento ya que era una isla tropical con todo lo que uno podria necesitar ,las palabras que decia sunset sobre el mundo pequeño eran simplemente increibles esa pequeña esfera era un reino que cualquiera desearia

muelles de ponyvylle

tres figuras se habian reunido en un almacen abandonado

-todavia no hay nada

-si no hemos tenido suerte en encontrar alguna pista de el objetivo

no se preocupen debemos seguir buscando o la organizacion mandara a un nuevo equipo y saben lo que significa habra un castigo por fallar asi que volbamos a buscar


	3. Chapter 3

-capitulo 3 triste despertary romantivo despertar

cuando lamentas un error generalmente es facil intentar remediarlo pero cuando el error es algo que no puedes cambiar entonces los lamentos y las tristesas se haran precentes por las acciones de alguien que solo quiso destruir la felicidad de alguien mas

en el futuro dentro de seis meses castillo de canterlot se llevaba a cabo un juicio contra el mayor criminl de equestria mientras las mane , las princesas y muchos lideres de paises estaban precentes

-sunset shimmer tu centencia sera dictada en nos momentos alguna pregunta ,dijo un misterioso ser encapuchado

-si ,por que me han declarado culpable sigo manteniendo mi respuesta soy inocente no he hecho nada que meresca este tipo de acusaciones ,dijo una pony de color naranja y melena de color ambar que se encontraba encadenada en un estrado

se oyeron abucheos y quejas ante las declaraciones de sunset , lon gritos de odio e insultos no se hacian esperar parecia que era odiada por todos los precentes de diferentes razas de los reinos que habitaban el mundo

-como puedes decir eso despues de todos los crimenes que cometiste ,la destruccion de los elementos de la armonia ,el asesinato de tu propia hermana la princesa de la amistad twilight sparkle ,la masacre y destruccion del mundo humano asi como la extincionde la raza humana que habitaba en la dimencion conectada por el espejo magico ,la aniquilacion del imperio de cristal y sus reyes tu hermano mayor y comandante el ejercito eshiing armor y tu cuñada la princesa candace y tu sobrina la alicornio flurry heart ,a si como sus ciudadanos del reino de cristal ,el asesinato de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonia ,la corrupcion y muerte de la gran maga starlight glimmer a si como de su esposa trixie llulamon y su hija recien nacida, la guerra de las pesadillas y con eso la muerte de la gobernante de la noche y el reino de los sueños la princesa luna ,y el brutal asesinato de tu maestra la princesa celestia gobernante del dia ,tras todos esos crimenes e incluso mas que no pueden ser contados y algunos demaciado aberrantes para ser mencionados , sigues llaman dote inocente

-ya se los he dicho hasta el cansancio no he sido , yo he sido inculpada tienen que creerme soy inocente

sunset mantenia su postura a la defensiva mientras argumentaba su inocencia ,pero en el estrado los testigos , el jurado asi como los jueces todos la miraban con odio en sus ojos ya que a nadie le importaba lo que ella dijera solo deseaban verla muerta ,no habia justicia o parcialidad en ese juicio solo el deseo de ver muerta a la acusada , sin importar si era inocente o no lo hera solo habiaun pensamiento en los jueces castigar a la traidora que tenian enfrente de ellos

-no impota lo que digas tu crimen no sera perdonado ,en cuestion de tus crimenes la muerte seria demasiado blanda como castigo a si que seras desterrada al vacio por toda la eternidad

ante la declaracion del castigo los precentes maldecian a sunset mientras se alegraban de su cruel injusticia

-por favor detenganse soy inocente .. lo soy

sunset habrio los ojos de golpe ante la pesadilla que habia tenido , sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas por caer ella habia tenido la peor pesadilla de su vida un recuerdo del triste futuro que deseaba olvidar pero no podia por que ahora que habia vuelto en el tiempo ella debia evitar ese futuro a a toda costa

-sunset estas bien

una voz medio adormilada llamo a la peli ambar que se habia despertado de forma abrupta ,al voltear a donde venia la voz notoba una peli azul que se estaba despertando a su lado ,era twi que habia dormido con ella en su cama mientras las demas chicas habian dormido en parejas en cuartos separados a ecepcion de pinki que no queria dormir sola asi que termino durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que sunset y twi por suerte la cama era grande asi que las tres durmieron sin problemas

-no estoy bien solo tuve una pesadilla de mi pasado ,pero solo fue un sueño no importa

sunset intento disimular su miedo pero esto no funciono ante la chica que tenia enfrente ya que twi conocia bien esa mirada de miedo y dudas asi que ella sabia que a pesar de que sunset dijo que estaba bien ella se sentia asustada y temerosa asi que sabia lo que debia hacer ,twi se acerco a sunset mientras la abrazaba gentilmente

-esta bien puedes ser honesta ,tienes miedo de tu pasado pero me has tu intenciones de cambiar asi que no te preocupes todo sera diferente tu pasado esta en el pasado tu yo de ahora quiere empezar desde el inicio asi que no temas , a veces hacer amigos no es facil pero tienes a seis chicas dispuestas a brindarte su amistad en esta casa a si que no estaras sola , te lo aseguro

twi mantenia su abrazo mientras confortaba a la peli ambar ambas fueron sorprendidas por la curiosa amante de los dulces que habia despertado y las habia llamado

-oigan se que tienen su momento romantico pero eso deben hacerlo cuando no haiga nadie al alredeor ya que eso es muy intimo , ademas debo recordarles dos cosas primero no estan solas estoy yo tambien en esta habitacion y segundo ya ha amanecido debemos preparar el desayuno

las dos chicas abrazadas se sintieron de forma incomoda el ambiente era bueno pero no eran del tipo que les gusta dar un espectaculo amientrs son vistas por otra personas incluidas sus amigas en cierta forma son muy inocentes en lo que concierne al amor

habitacion de applejack y rarity

la joven y recien descubierta pareja habia dormido en la misma cama como era su costumbre cuando ambas dormian en casa de alguna de las dos ,ellas habian sido amigas ese hace mucho tiempo pues a casua de que sus padres convivian ambas fueron muy cescanas y se ayudaban mutuamente lo que ocaciono que terminaran teniendo sentimientos la una por la otra

pero debido a su relacion ambas mantuvieron en secreto sin decircelo ni siquiera a sus amigas o familiares cosa que fue facil ya que ambas siempre sabian donde estar a solas no era ningun problema tener intimidad pero despues de que se pelearan con sus amigs a causa de algunos malentendidos ellas se habian vuelto una pareja de amigas y novias que siempre contaban la una con la otra

ahora que todas habian vuelto a ser amigas su relacion fue descubierta de forma muy facil a causa de la inteligencia de una chica que nunca mostraron alguna sensacion de peligro pero esa chica se habia vuelto su amiga y juro guardar su secreto hasta que ambas estuvieran listas

la pareja dormida se habia despertado a causa del escandalo de la habitacion de al lado ,por culpa de pinki pie que no pudo evitar interrumpir el momento de intimidad de las dos chicas pony

la primera en despertar fue rarity que noto que applejack la mantenia como una almoada cosa que no le desagradaba pero debia despertarla por que ya habia amanecido

-applejack despierta ya amanecio y debemos desayunar, asi que si no te levantas rapido por la hambre que tengo tendre que comer una deliciosa manzana amarilla

rarity miraba de forma dulce a applejack que seguia sin querer levantarse lo cual era raro en ella pero algo normal sabiendo que dormia junto a su persona amada ,era algo desconocido para todos el saber que applejack le gustaba dormir de mas siempre que estaba dormiendo junto a rarity pero la modista sabia como tratar con eso

-bueno tu lo has querido te dare una mordida , sin titubear tan siquiera un poco rarity beso a applejack en la mejilla cosa que desperto al instante a la sonrojada granjera

-rarity tu me has besado mientras dormia ,dijo de forma avegonzada con la cara roja la granjera

-bueno te lo dije si no despiertas para desayunar tendre que comerme una sabrosa y jugosa manzana amarilla

applejack seguia totalmente sonrojada mientras observaba a rarity , ella sabia que a pesar de su apariencia de chica glamorosa y refinada ella era muy atrevida cuando debia serlo para demostrar su amor ,cosa que aunque alegraba a la granjera aun asi era algo que la tomaba muy desprevenida ya que applejack era algo conservadora en esas cosas pero no por eso dejaba ir la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su amada

-applejack querida dime algo ,rarity puso una mirad seria mientras miraba su novia

-si

-tu crees que ella realmente ha cambiado ,la mirada de rarity se notaba algo preocupada

-estuve con ella todo el dia y se una cosa ella es buena ,tal vez todavia tiene secretos pero ha cambiado no se si es por el elemento o por alguna otra razon pero ella realmente a cambiado y desea ser nuestra amiga ,por lo que al menos deseo darle la oportunidad de ser mi amiga

-ya veo ,rarity sonrio al saber que su novia confiaba en la chica que les habia hecho daño en el año pasado pero que ahora deseaba ser su amiga

-no esta bien para ti ,dijo applejack algo preocupada de que su novia no quisiera darle una oportunidad a sunset

-no si esta bien ,es solo que realmente me preocupa que algo pase y todo vuelva a ser como antes sin que ella confie en nadie ya que siempre que la miraba de alguna forma se sentia algo sola ,tal vez ella tiene algo que no puede decirnos ahora pero en el futuro espero que confie en nosotros

-si yo tambien lo espero por que ahora somos amigas y es nuestro deber enseñarle lo que significa la amistad

-bueno ya que ambas estaos despiertas debemos levantarnos para desayunar hoy es el dia en que tenemos que ayudar a pinki a preparar los arreglos para el baile de la escuela canterlot hight

-si ,lo se pero antes podriamos.. tener un beso de buenos dias

dijo una sonrojada applejack a una sonriente rarity que le do un dulce beso en los labios que duro un momento que para ellas parecia una felicidad interminable

habitacion de rainbow dash y fluttershy

ambas permanecian despiertas desde hace un par de minutos atras ,pero seguian con la espalda la una con la otra mientras ambas estaban completamente sonrojadas y muy timidas para decirse algo la una a la otra ya que la razon era bastante habia ,eran los momentos de intimidad de la pareja de al lado que tenian applejack y rarity

ambas chicas permanecian totalmente quietas a pesar del buen ambiente que habia generado a causa de la pareja de la otra habitacion ,pero como fluttershy era muy timida en este tipo de cosas rainbow no deseaba obligarla por temor a lastimarla,en cambio fluttershy deseaba devorar sexualmente a rainbow dash pero ella queria que rainbow estuviera lista

rainbow dash a pesar de su estilo genial y determinado era una chica timida que deseaba dar el siguiente paso en su relacion con fluttershy y besarla pero aun era una chica timida que no deseaba obligar a su novia a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad ,por eso era paciente a pesar de que llevaban meses saliendo solo se habian tomado de las manos y abrazado ,pero cada vez que intentaba dar el siguiente paso algo pasaba y era interrumpida

fluttershy tenia una apariencia y personalidad timida y tranquila pero en el fondo era una chica llena del deseo de amar y corromper a su amada novia rainbow dash ,pero ella sabia que dash era muy timida por eso guardo sus masa salvajes deseos en lo profundo de su mente esperando el momento correcto para llenar de amor a su novia por eso era tan paciente ,pero su paciencia habia llegado a su limite ya que no solo se habia descubierto su relacion sino que fue descubierta por la chica que mas temia

pero con el cambio de sunset y su deseo de tener amistad y amigas , ella entendio que no corria ningun riesgo pero no por eso seria mas claro todo ya que ella habia tomado una decicion ,en el vaille de la escuela ella amaria a rainbow incluso si significa tomarla por la fuerza ya que su sentimientos la estaban volviendo loca y no podia contenerse mas

-hey fluttershy ,dijo con voz timida la genial rainbow dash mientras se volteaba a ver a a su amante quien se habia dado la vuelta tambien

la peli rosada se habia dado la vuelta al oir el llamdo de su novia pero era in capaz de contestar por que todavia se escuchaban los sonidos llenos de amor y pasion al otro lado de la habitacion

-si raimbow

-veras ,estaba pensado

-en que

-bueno ya llebamos un tiempo de pareja asi que despues del baile ..

-si..

el silencio se habia llevado todo el valor de la deportista ,a pesar de lo determinad que era para muchas situaciones ella era alguien muy timida en las situaciones romanticas pero deseaba decirlo que sentia o se arrepentiria

-bueno penaba que despues del baile nosotras podriamos tener un momento de intimidad

-hablas de

-si ,lo he pensado y llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo asi que deseo que demos el siguiente paso en nuestra relacion ,claro si tu estas de acuerdo

-si

-si ,en serio

-si ,a decir verdad

-nosotras estamos en una relacion y he notado como me miras y siempre te detengo cuando quieres hacer algo intimo conmigo asi que he pensado que no tengo encuenta tus sentimientos si que deseo ir hasta donde nuestros corazones nos lleven ,que dices

-oh dash me haces feliz

ambas chicas se besaron mientras se abrazaban por un momento ,dash que siempre se hechaba para atras en sus momentos e intimidad por fin ponia atencion a los sentimientos de su dulce novia pero algo las interrumpio ,el llamado de alguien

-chicas ya dejen un rato de estar besandose y bajen a desayunar

las dos parejas dejaron sus momentos romanticos por un momento al ser descubiertas por pinkie quien la habia llamadado para desayunar ya que aunque tenian la primera mitad del dia libre ,debian prepararse por que los preparativos el baile serian hechos hoy

mientras las dos parejas que seguian en su habitacion se alistaban para bajar en el comedor dos chicas estaban haciendo el desayuno que era panckeckes sabor manzana con trozos de fruta y jalea acompañadas de un vaso de leche bien fria para comer los dulces

mientras sunset y pinkie preparaban el desayuno twi estaba biendo la television mientras aprendia un poco del mundo viendo las noticias ,las cuales trataban sobre cosas cotidianas como los aumentos de las actividades para los festejos de las vacaciones asi como las fiesta en los carnavales que llegaran a las afueras de la ciudad dentro de tres dias o las subidas en las acciones de las compañias de medicina ,informatica ,tecnologia ,agricultura o trasportes de carga ,buques cargeros o las aperturas de nuevos hoteles

-al parecer las acciones de mis empresas han vuelto a subir

-he

-no te lo habia dicho ,controlo muchas compañias entre las cuales se encuentran transporte ,comida ,medicina ,tecnologia e informatica asi como viajes y hoteles por todo el mundo

-me habias dicho que tenias empresas pero ,por todo el mundo

-si como a veces viaj por todo el mundo a causa de mis investigaciones y necesito siempre tener recursos disponibles ,a causa de eso transporte ,lugares donde quedarse y mano de obra para mis investigaciones o excavaciones son algo muy necesario

-parece que tienes todo lo que deseas aqui,eso es bueno

-no , no tengo lo que realmente deseo y lo que realmente quiero a mi lado es algo que no puedo tener no importa lo mucho que lo desee

-que ,que quieres decir

twi se habia quedado con la duda de lo que sunset deseaba decir con esas palabras pero su pregunta no fue respondida ,solo quedo el silencio que dejo un momento de incomodidad en las dos jovenes

-vamos no pongan ese ambiente triste , recuerden que vamos a desayunar como amigas ,asi que animen este momento por que es nuestra primer desayuno junto como amigas ,la alegre actitud de pinkie era algo que siempre animaba el ambiente

-es cierto es nuestra primera vez ,almenos para mi que como un desayuno con personas que puedo lllamar amigas asi que disfrutemoslo

-si es cierto ,esta sera mi primera vez comiendo en este mundo con amigas asi que vamos

las tres chicas se habian alegrado por el delicioso momento de felicidad que tendrian con un desayuno rico


End file.
